


Fight until you can

by Seana26



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seana26/pseuds/Seana26
Summary: Amelia saw Teddy and Owen kissed. She is waiting for her operation and didn't tell Owen yet.





	Fight until you can

Amelia was sitting on the hospital bed, waiting for another scans and for her sisters. She had never knew how boring is to be a patient. The other side of her work wasn’t that exciting like cutting brains and saving lives. Amelia pulled herself on the bed, she was so hungry that she could eat everything Meredith and Maggie would bring her. 

“I hope you will eat pizza.” she heard Meredith’s voice.

“I’ll eat everything you have there! I’m so hungry.”

“How is it to be a patient for a change?” Maggie asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“It sucks! I can’t move, I’m hungry and I read all the articles in this stupid papers...oh, with ‘how to make your man happy in bed’ included.”

“And what did you learn from that?” Meredith asked, sitting in the chair.

“That you need to make more studies about female orgasms, so you can find about giant tumors in your head.” Amelia said, eating a slice of pizza.

“That’s enough for me” Maggie said.

“You know that Deluca siblings saved your life right?”

“Yes, I know…” Amelia said, looking at Mer.

“How is Owen? Did you tell him?” 

“No. I will when we will know what kind of tumor is it.” 

“You know that he has the right to know…” Meredith started.

“Should I remember you about his sister who is apparently the fiancè of the guy you're in love with?”

“Amelia!” Maggie shouted.

“It’s okay. It’s the tumor talking.” Meredith calmed her sister.

“This is the truth, the tumor was talking when I…” 

“Doctor Shepherd, we are ready to make a scan.” the nurse said. 

“I won’t tell you what was ‘tumor talk’.” she said, sitting on wheelchair, “you know we need to ride to west wing? We can’t meet doctor Hunt, okay?” Amelia said. 

“Yes. I remember.”

Amelia left the room leaving her sisters with almost the full box of pizza. Both of them were scared, but no one of the strong women wanted to say anything about the feeling in their chests. The heavy, painful feeling that one of them could leave them forever. 

******

Amelia was sitting on her wheelchair, when suddenly both of them heard the beep. The nurse who was with her looked at her beeper, it was a 911 call for all available medical stuff. 

“Go! It’s urgent. I’ll wait here.” Amelia smiled. 

“I can’t leave you here.”

“You can and you will. It’s a 911 alarm. I will sit here and look by the window till you come back.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back. I’ll just check what happened.”

Amelia looked after the young woman who was now running through the hospital corridors. She moved her chair to the window. The night was warm and all the windows were now open. Amelia felt a little wind on her face, scent of flowers and talk under the place she was. She looked by the window, trying to feel more of it before her life change forever. Amelia looked at the bench in hospital garden, seeing Owen and Teddy, talking, laughing and for a seconds her brain and her heart were about to let go, let Owen be happy with who he wanted. She looked at them for a moment, but the scene she saw broke her heart in a million pieces. Owen took Teddy’s face into his hands, like he did with her, and kissed her, he kissed his best friend. Amelia walked back slowly, her body was heavier than before and she couldn’t move. She felt hot tears flowing from her eyes. Amelia wiped them up with a sleeve, when her nurse came back. 

“I’m here!” she said “It was just false alarm. We can go.”

“Yes.” she whispered. 

*******

Amelia stood beside her hospital bed, she was about to wear some normal clothes to make her feel better and less sick. 

“He kissed her?” Maggie asked for the third time, “maybe she kissed him?” 

“Nope. He was the one who started.”

“Oh my, they did it again?” Meredith said, eating jello.

“Again?” Amelia asked, turning to Mer.

“Teddy was in love in him, when Cristina was his wife and… I think they kissed then.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” 

“It was nothing Amelia. He loves you, but now he’s confused. You need to tell him.” Maggie said. 

“What the point?” Amelia said. “if he will be happy with her, he should try.” 

“You don’t mean it.” Mer said, standing behind her sister-in-law.

“It’s not a ‘tumor talk’. I want him to be happy, even if that happiness will not include me.” 

“We will go with you…” Maggie said, squeezing Amelia’s hand  
“Thank you, but I’ll tell him alone.” 

*******

Amelia walked to the attendant's room, she felt dizzy and scared at once, she was just about to leave when she saw Owen and Teddy sitting and drinking coffee. She took a step back, but it was already too late, they looked at her, breaking their talk.

“Amelia.” Owen said, looking at his wife.

“Would you like to drink coffee with us?” Teddy asked. 

“No. I can’t drink coffee.” Amelia said quietly, “I have a 10 cm tumor in my left front. It will be removed soon. I just wanted you to know, I know you two have history together and I really want to see you happy Owen.” she said, leaving the room. 

******

Amelia walked to her hospital room, shaking. She shouldn’t have said it that way, but when she saw them together it hurted her like she was losing her fiancè, her son and her brother. Like all the feelings cumulated and made her weak. . Amelia sat on the bed, which was her new home, trying to calm herself and take control of her tears. Amelia stood up and found her hospital cloths, she changed in it and after moments she was laying on the bed, wishing it was just a dream. Maybe it’s over for the old Amelia, but it’s the beginning for Owen - she thought. 

****  
Owen walked to Amelia’s room, it was dark and quiet. He didn’t want to wake her up, but after what he heard, he needed to know everything. Owen sat on the chair, looking at Amelia, at her bright skin, dark hair and he realized how much he missed her. He wanted to touch her, comfort her or just be with her. He lifted his hand and touched her face, her eyes opened sleepily, but after a moment she realized who was there with her.

“Hey!” she said.

“Hey.” he answered, “Amelia..” 

“It’s okay. Don’t say anything.

“No! I need to tell you.” he took a deep breath, “I kissed Teddy. In the park. I didn’t mean to, I mean I did, but I don’t know what happened with us Amelia.” 

“It’s okay. I know. I saw you and Teddy.” Amelia whispered, “it’s okay as long as you will be happy with her.”

“You don’t get it,” he shouted, leaping from the chair. “I love you. I love every piece of you. You’re stubborn, damaged and you got thought a lot of things. I love you Amelia and never, ever tell me that I could be with someone else.” he finished, taking a few steps toward her.

“I love you too Owen, but it doesn’t matter. After the surgery.... I don’t know if you will have the old Amelia. I don’t know if I won’t be a grumpy lady with a sarcastic character or a sweet girl or a vegetable. Owen I can die on the table! I can…” 

Amelia couldn’t catch the air, the panic, the scare and all that talk made her realized that she had so much to lose. Owen took a step toward her, he laid on the bed with her, holding her in a tight embrace. He kissed her forehead, swaying her slowly. 

“If you won’t remember me, if you won’t love me…” Owen started, “I will do everything to make you fall in love with me again Amelia. I promise you.” he kissed her lips. 

“I don’t want you to be sad if I …” she swallow the tears, “if I die..”

“You won’t die Amelia…”

“If I die. you will do everything to be happy again. Promise me that!” 

“I promise.” he kissed her once again, “that I’ll love you more and more till we will get old and won’t remember our names. I’ll call you baby and you will call me darling.” he hugged her tighter. 

“Owen…” she whispered, “even if it was just a tumor, even if I went to your trailer only because of it.... you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are the only reason I didn’t let go.” 

“Amelia Shepherd you are the reason I live, so don’t you dare letting go.”

Amelia smiled, when he caressed her back, she was happy, she had her amazing husband by her side and it didn’t matter what happened between him and Teddy that day, it all didn’t matter because they can't let go. They will fight, they will fight until they can't fight anymore.


End file.
